Metal Vortex
by lightningbladerxx
Summary: Calvin Higane, son of Ginga and Modoka, has just recieved his first bey from his dad. Not long after, the Dark Nebula threat returns. Can Calvin prove himself worthy of his father's legacy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What's up….My name is Calvin Hagane. You might know my father, GINKA HAGANE.

Anyway, my dad had said that he had a surprise for me.

I don't see how he can surprise me. You see, I don't have a bey.

It's weird because my dad is the best blader in the world.

BUT my mother, Modoka Armono, says I'm too irresponsible to have one. GOSH, that woman is irritating!

What was I saying? Oh yeah, so my dad pulled out his beyblade, (big bang pegasis) and handed him to me.

"Dad, are you actually giving him to me?" I asked.

"Yes…you deserve it!" he answered cheerfully.

"B-but, mom said I'm too irresponsible to have one," I protested.

"We talked about this last night and she said you can have mine; but YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"I will!" I promised. "Thank you dad! Look out world! Calvin Higane is going to be the best blader ever!" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now let's begin your training!" dad said with excitement.

"Training? You never told me we had to train. And what do we need to train for? I asked .

"You want to be the best blader in the world, right?" dad asked, trying to convince me to train.

"Yeah, I guess." I said unsurely.

"Then you have to be trained by the best. At least you already have a blader's spirit," dad said thankfully.

My dad picked up something that appeared to be a bey.

"This is ASTRO ARACHNIA. I want you to battle me," my dad said.

"Whaaa? Oh yeah, OK dad. Are you ready to lose?i said confedentily.

"Whaaateeeeeeveer," he teased.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

The two beys where like magnets: one attack after another. But for some reason it seems like Big Bang was slowing down faster than Arachnia.

Boom!

"What was that?"we both asked.

"Nooooooooo! My precious TV. Do you know how time it took me to find that type? Like two months! And the price; it was at least 120,000 yen!"dad exclaimed.

"Dad! Focus," I said like I was training him.

Boom!

"What now?"I say irritated

"Where is Calvin Higane?" a stranger asked like he knows me.

"It's me!"dad called out.

"You look to old to be a 13 year old said offensively

"Where's the chosen one?" he said, like we were in star wars.

"I am Calvin. What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to battle you," the stranger said with no emotion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Keinten, but people call me Rex," he said like we are friends.

"I don't think this is a suitable arena,"I commented as I got my bey.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with curiosity.

"This is my house," I said like my mother would say.

"Then let blow the roof of this place!" Rex said carelessly.

"All right then. Lets do this!" I said, eager to battle.

"3…2…1...Let it rip!"

"Go Pegasis!"I said like I wasn't trying.

"Counter it Leone!" Rex yelled loudly

"Special move, final roar!"Rex yelled.

!

"Whoa! What the-Finally, the smoke is clearing up!" I had said excitedly.

"What? My bey stopped, but yours is still spinning!" he said.

"I didn't even see that coming," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! How did I lose?"he demanded angrily.

"What's your bey's name?" I asked Rex.

"Thermal Leone." Rex said.

"Cool." I had said.

_So, just WHO is this Rex? Is he connected with Dark Nebula? Find out as Metal Vortex continues!_

Thank you for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"!What did you do to this house!" Mom said** furiously.**

"It wasn't my fault," dad said innocently, holding his hands up. Traitor.

"Gingka you better clean this up right now!" mom ordered.

Three hours later my dad finished cleaning and had a triple beef burger. Later he passed out on the couch with another half eaten burger in his hand.

"Mom, can I go to different countries and earn reputation?" I asked, testing the waters.

"What? Are you crazy! Even if I were to say yes…how would you even pay for the ticket?" My mom teased.

"How am I supposed to know?" I exclaimed.

"Go pack up and I'll give you a couple billion yen," she said casually.

"Billions?" I asked.

"Your father is the most popular blader in the world," she said, rolling her eyes like I'm dumb.

"OK!"I said happily.

I said my goodbyes to my parents and left. The only problem was I had no one to go with. When I got on the plane heard that going to America. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Calvin higane," Rex says.

"Rex? Sit," I tell him. "What are you doing on this plane?" I asked.

"I was getting bored of that little town," he answered.

"Do you want to hear my favorite song?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Whatever," he said.

"This song is called I'm sad, so very, very sad…

"Sooo sad!"

"Thanks."

A blank look from Rex.

Five hours later…

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked rex.

"Probably over the Atlantic ocean," Rex answered.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You got a little dizzy when the plane took off," he explained. I reddened a little, embarrassed by my airsickness.

A couple of hours later we arrived in America.

Booooooooooooooooommmmmmm!

"What was that?" Rex and I said at the same time.

"Ha, ha, ha!.Calvin Higane! What do ya know, you look just like your dad!" This crazy sounding stranger said.

He had spiky hair with a red patch in his hair. He had a headband that looked like a dragon. He wore a cape like he was someone special.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"My name is Ryuuga," he answered, with a smirk on his face.

"Ryuuga!" I said shocked.

_**Ryuuga! His father's arch nemesis? What will happen next?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, that dude is crazy," I say.

"Come on battle me!" He says practically screaming.

"Bring it on!" I challenged.

"3…2... it rip!"

"Wait!" A strange voice cried out."Ryuuga we have to do something very important to do," the voice said very deeply.

"Uuhhg..I'll destroy you next time," Ryuuga said.

Ryuuga left and then Rex and I went to catch a cab.

"Where ya headed?" the cab driver asked.

"What state is this anyway?" I asked the driver.

"California," he answered.

"Cool. Take us to a beach," I tell him.

2 hours later we arrive at a beach called "riders beach".

"Here's your money." I pay the man.

"Hurry up," Rex rushes.

We head to the nearest hotel and booked a room. Then we settled down and got ready to go to the beach.

"Ahhh,"I say with relief.

"Let it rip," someone says.

I turn my head to the right and see a girl.

"Wow. She is hot," I mumble.

She looked at me like she was thinking the same thing about me. She walked over and started to ask me these questions.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Calvin higane," I answered.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she sashayed off.

"Dude I think she likes you," Rex teases.

"Quiet!" I snapped, blushing a little

"Lets battle!" She yells

"What?" I asked

"3…2…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I say. "Now I'm ready."

"3… 2…1…LET IT RIP!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Go starlight Aries". She yelled

She attacked with a lot of power. She really was enthusiastic to beat me.

I didn't notice the huge crater we were making in the sand. One of the life guards said we had stop .

I'm tired of people ruining my battles.

Anyway…we stopped ,the rest of the day she kept on starring at me.

So I got really nervous and asked "what's your name"?...

"Briana Takori". she answered

"nice to meet you ".I said

"Do you to go out, or what?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me? I mean yes but it's just so sudden."

"Great, see ya at 10" she deecided.

The she went back into her hotel.

Rex walked up to me and said, "what's up?" he questioned.

"I think I have a date," I said .

"You're going out with that hot chick"! Rex said, excited.

"Yes," I answered nervously.

"The one with the red dyed strip in her hair," He confirmed.

"Yes," I said a little irritated.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"I know, I know!".I say, trying not to brag.

A couple of hours later…

I was standing on the beach wearing a orange Hawaiian decorated shirt, and some shorts. Briana was there in a yellow dress. She had two hot chocolates in her hand which was really thoughtful of her (even though it was mid summer) .

We started down the beach walking and talking. We talked about our parents, and what we did before battling .

Then we heard a helicopter . It was Ryuuga again!

"We meet again Calvin," he says .

"So it seems," I say.

"Meet me in the Appalachian Mountains," Ryuuga says.

"What , that's almost across this whole country!" I complain.

I guess there goes my date.


End file.
